<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>getting caught on (kiss) cam by sapphicirene</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28618422">getting caught on (kiss) cam</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicirene/pseuds/sapphicirene'>sapphicirene</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, established gfs, jibo goes to a baseball game but there is no mention of the actual game because i hate sports LMAO</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:54:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28618422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicirene/pseuds/sapphicirene</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>bora isn't too sure why minji is dragging her to a baseball game, but it seems like she's up to no good (as usual).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Bora | SuA/Kim Minji | JiU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>139</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>getting caught on (kiss) cam</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>heyyy!!!! first fic of 2021 SO.. thats fun...</p><p>big thanks to rom for implanting me with the brainworms for this one.... just some dumbass shit as usual....</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Bora stares at herself in the hotel’s floor length mirror and wonders if this is worth it. She’s dressed in a baseball jersey (for a team she has never heard of) tucked into some shorts, her hair pulled back into a tight ponytail under a baseball cap (for the same team Minji seems to love). She blinks, and looks herself up and down. She sighs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Minji, I have no idea how you talked me into this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s a loud squeal from the other side of the room and Minji skips over in her matching outfit, bumping into Bora’s side to join her in looking at the mirror. Her smile is blinding and Bora’s hesitation melts away instantly as Minji’s hand snakes around her waist and pulls her in closer. Bora’s heart leaps into her throat as she catches Minji’s eye in the mirror. She seems to be absolutely glowing with excitement, and Bora doesn’t have it in her to protest that at all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We look so cute!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bora’s smile slips into a sly grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You look hot.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minji lets out a loud laugh and rolls her eyes, roughly squeezing Bora’s side from where her hand still rests there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, OUCH!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minji looks down at Bora and accidentally knocks the front of their baseball caps together. The brightness in her eyes dim as her pupils expand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh will you hush, I barely touched you.” Her voice is much quieter than before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bora looks back up at her and Minji’s eyes are locked on her lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s not the kind of touch I wanted though.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minji pulls off her cap (because it kept bumping against Bora’s and she was getting visibly annoyed), and Bora follows suit. Minji pulls Bora into her, no space between them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then what did you want?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bora’s eyes go wide and her heart hammers endlessly in her chest, though she quickly pulls herself to her senses to recover.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A kiss!” She chirps, a wide smile on her face to hide the blush on her cheeks as Minji stares down at her, her lips tugging up ever so slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minji laughs, bright and full of happiness, and leans down to press her lips to Bora’s forehead. They’re soft and warm, and Bora wishes they were on her own lips instead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minji bends down to pick up their discarded caps and puts Bora’s back on for her, slipping her ponytail through the back and settling it on her head. She laughs once more when she sees the pitiful frown on Bora’s face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Babe I said I wanted a </span>
  <em>
    <span>kiss</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minji turns away from her to face the mirror, and puts her own hat back on now, a wide smirk on her face as Bora continues to pout behind her. Minji tucks away the errant strands of blond hair in her face and groans loudly when Bora wraps her from behind in a tight hug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> a kiss.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bora whines and hugs her tighter, rotating her a bit in her grip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wanted a </span>
  <em>
    <span>real</span>
  </em>
  <span> kiss.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minji rolls her eyes and tries to pry Bora’s arms off of her waist, to no avail.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How was that not a real kiss? You felt my </span>
  <em>
    <span>real</span>
  </em>
  <span> lips on your </span>
  <em>
    <span>real</span>
  </em>
  <span> forehead?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I wanted those beautiful lips on </span>
  <em>
    <span>MY</span>
  </em>
  <span> lips.” Bora whines, smashing her cheek against the space between Minji’s shoulder blades, which makes her girlfriend flinch. She lets out a noise of indignation and squirms in Bora’s grasp.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Minji says with a sigh, “Miscommunication I guess. I’ll kiss you if you let me go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bora’s eyebrows quirk up and she lets go immediately, an expectant and smug smile gracing her lips before she puckers them obscenely and makes loud smacking noises.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, you promised!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bora closes her eyes when she sees Minji start to lean in, only to be met with a rather slender finger between her puckered lips. Bora immediately reaches forward to bite it lightly, opening her eyes to Minji worrying her lower lip between her teeth, trying not to laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Was I good?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bora sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Minji, you are being so-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Baby, don't you dare finish that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bora sighs again and looks back at Minji.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why won’t you kiss me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m saving it for a special occasion.” She teases. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me existing and being the love of your life isn’t special enough of an occasion? That somehow our paths crossed and we managed to meet and fall in love and-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bora is silenced by Minji’s lips on her own, harsh and quick and Minji somehow manages to bite her lip before pulling away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Happy now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bora is far from happy with the way her face heats up immediately, the way she has to restrain herself from chasing Minji once more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minji laughs and walks over to the other side of the room to grab her bag.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You won’t be happy until I kiss you again, hmm?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Exactly.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well like I said, you’ll have to wait, Bora.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bora groans and stomps a foot on the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Minji, seriously?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ll see, I promise! I need you to be absolutely desperate to kiss me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am now!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minji smiles widely at her before winking. “More than this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think that’s impossible, actually.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minji hums and approaches Bora again, resting her hand on Bora’s lower back, gently nudging her towards the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“C’mon now you big crybaby, I don’t wanna miss the game.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bora sighs and relaxes into Minji’s touch so easily, like she always does. Minji seems to be her only weakness, and the fact that she’s even indulging her date night request to go to a </span>
  <em>
    <span>sporting event</span>
  </em>
  <span> speaks volumes, nonetheless taking the matching outfits into consideration. Bora would go to the ends of the world to see Minji happy, even if that means going without a kiss for a while.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their hotel was close enough to the stadium to walk and so they did, fingers intertwined and Minji practically dragging Bora alongside her. When they get there and walk inside the gates, Bora pulls Minji aside and takes out the stick of sunscreen she had stowed in her pocket. Minji groans at the sight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Babe, you know how I feel about that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Minji, I know it feels gross but it’s for your own good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To prevent skin cancer, wrinkles, premature aging, I KNOW!” Minji frowns. “Do I really have to wear it? I even have a hat on today.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please? I’ll put it on for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minji’s frown deepens. “Fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bora tiptoes up to press a kiss to her cheek and grabs her wrist to lead her to a nearby bench. Bora sits aside her and gently swipes the stick of sunscreen over her face, rubbing it in gently and patting Minji’s thigh when she finishes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See, was that really so hard?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minji’s nose wrinkles as she sniffs. “No.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looks over at Bora and her eyes shine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you so much.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bora smiles, the sudden spill of words like music to her ears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where is that coming from?” Bora’s hand on her thigh squeezes lightly. “I love you too, by the way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t have to tell me. You show me that everyday.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Even when I annoy you to put sunscreen on?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Especially then. Thank you for loving me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And thank </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Minji, for loving me too.” Bora smiles at her softly, her stomach doing flips as her eyes lock with her girlfriend’s. “Can I have a kiss now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minji laughs and shakes her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Baby, I know it’s impossible for you to be patient but please try, okay? I wouldn’t do this if there wasn’t a reason.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are so </span>
  <em>
    <span>weird</span>
  </em>
  <span>, why are you refusing to kiss me NOW of all times.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bora.” Minji’s hand circles tightly around Bora’s wrist as her tongue darts out to wet her lips. She pulls Bora closer to her to whisper, leaning behind her so the brim of her hat doesn’t get in the way, “I’ll make it up to you later, I promise.” Her voice is low, and Bora can instantly tell what she’s getting at.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bora clears her throat awkwardly before standing up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go find our seats babe!” Her voice wavers at the end, which earns a loud laugh from Minji.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mhm, let’s go before you have a heart attack.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bora sighs and shirks her hand away when Minji reaches out to hold it, and the older woman feigns nonchalance as she begins to walk ahead of Bora. Bora whines loudly and takes a few quick strides forward, grabbing Minji’s hand roughly and intertwining their fingers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You suck.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minji lets out a huff of air from her nose. “You think i suck now? You wait and see!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“MINJI!” Bora yelps, using her free hand to swat her shoulder, though she laughs at the euphemism. “Jesus, you’re awful.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minji swings her head to look down at Bora and the smile on her face is nearly sinister. “Only the best for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bora just shakes her head in response. They continue walking for a bit until they spot the snack stand, to which Bora gasps.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Babe</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Do you see that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minji’s eyebrows furrow as she looks at Bora. “What? Some hotdogs?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bora lets out another gasp, her free hand clutching at her chest in offense. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Some hotdogs?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Bora mocks, “Not just any hotdogs, </span>
  <em>
    <span>ballpark </span>
  </em>
  <span>hotdogs.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minji blinks at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Listen, how are you the baseball fan and not going rabid over some ballpark hotdogs?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minji shrugs and smiles. “I dunno, never thought about it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are in for </span>
  <em>
    <span>such</span>
  </em>
  <span> a treat. Hurry up!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bora tugs at Minji’s hand impatiently as they walk to the stand. A rather burly and unamused man stands behind the counter, and when it’s their turn to order, Bora puts up a hand to silently hush her girlfriend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bora clears her throat, looks at Minji and smiles, and then returns her attention to the employee.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me and this lovely lady would like-” Bora pauses to give him a rather enthusiastic two-fingered gesture, “-two, hotdogs.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bora looks at Minji, who appears horrified, a bright red blush staining her cheeks, and she looks back to the employee, who has a ghost of a smile over his features.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that all?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And some waters too, please.” Bora finishes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he turns his back to make their order, Minji shoves her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bora!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you being so obnoxious?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe I would be normal if you kissed me!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minji lets out a deep sigh and reaches over to pinch Bora’s arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“OWW!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man turns back around with a concerned look on his face, only turning back around when Minji waves him off and shoots him an apologetic smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bora, seriously </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span> it’s worth it. Almost done.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bora can see Minji is getting a little exasperated, so she backs off, raising her hands in defeat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay. I’ll behave.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minji smiles wickedly at her and leans into whisper in her ear. “That’s my girl.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She pulls away and a bright smile graces her features, neutralizing the implied sin that fell off her lips so easily. Bora’s jaw drops.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kim Minji.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minji raises her eyebrows and speaks like she’s filling in a silence, “-is all yours. Aren’t you lucky?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bora smiles devilishly at her. “Oh I absolutely am.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The employee dings a bell at the counter and hands them their food, and Bora hands him a few bills, smiling at him and nodding her head in thanks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They walk together and find their seats and thankfully, the game hasn’t started yet. They eat and chat nearly into the 4th inning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bora has a good time, actually.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Not that she’s surprised, any time with Minji is a good time.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s loud and sweaty and she’s not really sure what’s going on at any given moment, but Minji seems thrilled, and she takes the time to explain to Bora what’s going on. It’s incredibly cute, and Bora has more fun watching Minji than the game, though that was to be expected.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There seems to be some kind of break in the game, and Minji looks at Bora with tilted eyebrows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Having fun, baby?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bora laughs. “With you? Always.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for coming.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bora is about to respond when Minji takes off her hat and lets down her hair. She’s entirely mesmerized by the way her locks seem to fall so naturally, and with a swipe of her hand through her hair, she looks ethereal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It feels a lot better like this. Here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minji leans over into Bora’s space and does the same for her, and wow is she right. Bora breathes out a sigh of relief as she feels the pressure from the ponytail release from her scalp.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nice.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minji laughs loudly and leans back into her seat. Bora’s hand immediately seeks Minji’s and she accepts it without a second thought, like she always does. Bora is about to ask why there’s a break in the plays when a loud and obnoxious game show-esque tune blares over the loudspeakers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>AND RIGHT NOW AT BOCA FIELD… WE HAVE…. THE KISS CAM!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bora laughs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They still do these?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minji smiles at her, it’s warm but it also seems like Minji knows something she isn’t letting on. Bora narrows her eyebrows at her girlfriend, but is soon distracted by the music increasing in tempo. She turns her attention to the megascreen, and the camera pans and zooms around wildly. The camera finally seems to slow a bit, and the music dies down right as the camera lands on Bora and Minji.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>THIS SPECIAL KISS CAM GOES OUT TO ONE KIM BORA, FROM HER GIRLFRIEND MINJI, WHO SAYS ‘I LOVE YOU, AND I’M SORRY!’”  </span>
  </em>
  <span>The announcer laughs a booming laugh before continuing, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>SEEMS LIKE MISS MINJI WAS IN THE DOGHOUSE FOLKS, LET’S ALL GIVE THEM BOTH A HUGE ROUND OF APPLAUSE!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bora is frozen in shock. There’s loud screams and cheers coming from all sides and Minji taps her on the shoulder to get her attention. Bora’s heart is hammering in her ears and her face feels like it’s on fire.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minji smiles at her so warmly, so full of love, that everything else fades out of focus. Bora smiles back at her and leans in, her hand resting on Minji’s cheek to kiss her. Bora pulls her in so passionately that Minji gasps at first, but quickly adjusts and kisses Bora back with just as much thoughtless passion. Bora wants to continue, to keep kissing Minji like the rest of the world doesn’t exist, but unfortunately, it does.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They pull away, flushed, and shoot the camera an awkward smile. Bora loops her arm around Minji’s shoulder and grins obnoxiously at the camera before giving a thumbs up, which makes the arena roar with laughter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minji shoots a palm to her face, and Bora responds by kissing her on the head, still playing it up for the rest of the audience. Minji eventually picks her head back up, showcasing her obscenely blushed face to the thirty thousand people watching.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>WASN’T THAT CUTE FOLKS? THANKS FOR WATCHING… AND NOW BACK TO THE GAME!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once the chaos finally dies down, Minji looks at Bora with a beaming smile on her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Was that worth the wait?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Embarrassing you </span>
  <em>
    <span>AND</span>
  </em>
  <span> kissing you in front of all these people? Absolutely! You know me so well.” Bora coos. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minji shakes her head and leans into Bora, their lips connecting once more, and Bora swears she feels like she’s been reanimated by a strike of lightning: there really is never a dull moment with Minji. They pull away, equally wide grins gracing their lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know! We’ll be showing that video to our kids in ten years.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bora absolutely melts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ji, you mean it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minji nods. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I mean I did pay them to record it, after all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You did?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minji smiles at her. “Only the best for my baby. Sorry I had to be annoying about it all day though, I know you nearly lost your mind.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bora scoffs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not true.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minji laughs at her and runs her fingers through Bora’s hair, scratching lightly at her scalp.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s totally true, and I even caught your crazed desperation on camera.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bora opens her mouth in mock disgust, trying her best not to laugh though she ends up doing so anyway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You love the way I kiss you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minji rolls her eyes. “I love everything about you.” She pauses to widen her eyes at Bora, “You’re just lucky I’m equally as annoying as you are.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bora laughs and pulls her in for a quick kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I doubt that, Minji.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ALSO i have decided i am going to reply to comments here actually now LMAOOO i really do read and appreciate all of them and i would love to thank you all for reading and always supporting so heavily.. im always worried i post too much/burn out the anticipation for fics but AJHDKHDSHFKD... </p><p>that being said i so have a siyoo in the works SIYOO NATION MAKE SOME NOISE....</p><p>thanks as always for reading/leaving comments n kudos it really is what makes me so happy to post for you all :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>